LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN
by OPDinoben
Summary: AU de one piece luffy y sus amigos viven como cualquier persona que viva con un piromano de hermano y un abuelo que lanza bolas de bolos como si fueran pequeñas piedra y es el mejor amigo de la segunda chica mas linda en la secundaria y que la mas linda este perdidamente enamorado de el... pensandolo bien eso no es nada normal pero a nadie le gusta lo normal y aburrido ¿o si?
1. Capitulo 1 Conociendo a los estudiantes

**LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN**

Los personajes no me pertenece los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda excepto Yo

/pensamientos míos/

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-diálogos entre personajes-

"comillas" /no me digas XD/

_diálogos al unisonó_

((Pensamientos al unisonó))

¡GRITOS!

#EFECTOS DE SONIDO#

=datos o aclaraciones=

Todos llevan un uniforme que varia si son hombres o mujeres:

H: Una camisa blanca con botones tranparentes y corbata negra (opcional) con saco (opcional) y unos pantalones negros o caquis y zapatos negros o marrones, y para educación física una remera mangas cortas y un buzo corto o largo a gusto

M: Una camisa igual que la de los hombres y una falda a cuadros un poco arriban de las rodillas con zapatillas negras o marrones y medias blancas, y para educación física, una remera igual que los hombres y pantaloncillos cortos

Aquí todos tienen entre 16 y 17 excepto chopper que tiene 13

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los estudiantes**

Comienzo de clases, comienzo de estudios, comienzo de problemas com…/saben que mejor me salto hasta la parte donde aparecen luffy y los otros/ entre los demás estudiantes nueve amigos destacaban entre los demás estos son:

Monkey D. Luffy /Alias: Payaso/ la persona más loca, divertida, amigable y extremadamente estúpida en la tierra, como siempre además de su uniforme escolar lleva un peculiar sombrero de paja colgado en la espalda su mejor amigo es Usopp y su mejor amiga es Nami anqué el no entiende por qué ella se sonroja cada que le toma de la mano

Roronoa Zoro /Alias: Cabeza de Marimo =el marimo es un tipo de alga en forma de pelota PD. Se parece al pelo de zoro XD=/ siempre lleva tres reglas de un metro atadas a la cintura es el único zurdo en la escuela es el novio de Tashigi pero esta perdidamente enamorado de Nico Robin su hermano menor es Chopper

Nami /Alias: Gatita/ la mejor amiga de luffy, muy a su pesar, /no me malentiendan ella quiere a luffy pero le duele ser solo su amiga/ es una chica muy inteligente y linda, aunque tiene unos arranques de ira que le dan miedo hasta al más valiente/me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo

–Nami: ¡QUE DIJISTE CABRONAZO!

-Yo: como atravesaste la cuarta pared

#POW PAM SLASH CRACK#

-Yo: Necesito a una ambulancia/

Usopp/Alias: Pinocho, Alias: Narizotas, Alias: Sogeking/ aquí viene el gran héroe de nariz prominente /según el XD/ aunque sea un gran mentiroso también es un gran amigo el mejor amigo de luffy y también un gran amigo de chopper ya que es el único que se traga sus mentiras es muy ingenioso en todo lo que no sea estudiar

Sanji /Alias: Pervertido maestro, Alias: Forever alone/ el aun a sus diecisiete años ya es mejor que muchos cocinando, eso no quita que sea un coqueto que a cada dos chicas guapas que pasan las toca o las adula

Chopper/Alias: awww que lindo, Alias: suertudo/es un chico muy inteligente de trece años lo pusieron en el noveno grado por su inteligencia y conocimientos sobre medicina Hermano menor de Zoro

Nico Robin/Alias: Preciosa, Alias: Demonio/una de las cuatro más lindas de la secundaria después de Hancook y Shirahoshi esta chica es muy inteligente le ofrecieron saltarse directamente al primer curso pero ella se negó ya que está muy encariñada con sus amigos y además no dejaría a su amor platónico Zoro

Franky/Alias: Inventor loco, Alias: Engreído, Alias Pervertido dos, Alias: Mr. Musculo/ el pervertido en tanga Franky según él su único par de pantalones se quemaron "accidentalmente" junto a las cosas que no le servían /en resumen es un completo pervertido

-Franky: Oe oe, gracias por el cumplido

-Yo: no fue un cumplido y… ¡TU TAMBIEN ROMPISTE LA UARTA PARED!... necesito una nueva mano de obra… en fin porque pudiste entrar

-Franky: porque soy suuuuuuuupeeeeer

-Yo: te largas/

Brook/Alias: pervertido tres, Alias: esquelético, Alias: Slenderman con cara/ el tipo más alto, delgado y después de Sanji y Franky el mas pervertido de la escuela, tiene un gran talento musical tocando violín y guitarra además de ser genial en la esgrima y es un excelente candidato para disfrazarse de esqueleto o de Slenderman en hallowen

CONTINUARA…

-Yo: Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este fic y no me maten, tengan piedad es mi primer fic y nisiquiera enpece la historia real

-Franky: No se ustedes, pero a mí me pareció suuuuuuuupeeeeer

-Yo: Diciéndome esas cosas no me haces feliz baka (bailecito de chopper)

-Yo: En fin ya me recupere de mi ataque chopireptico y solo tengo una cosa que decir…

-Guardia 1: Como se metió aquí chicos hay que sacarlo

-Yo: Kyahhhh me encontraron chicos chicas ayuden antes de que estos gorilas me atrapen dejen reviews y así me dejan en paz estos gorilas… ¡QUE HACES CON ESE CABALLO NO NOOOO!...

…

-¿?: Tranquilo chico ya me encargue de esos hombres puedes seguir con tu fic

-Yo: Gracias extraño misterioso com mucho mucho pelo blanco y…y… ¡negrooo! … Sálvenme de este panda

-P.P. (panda parlante): Solo quiero ser tu amigo

-Yo: Aléjate de mí bestia devora bambú… bien aquí corriendo por mí vida dejo este capítulo ok


	2. Capitulo 2 El ataque de las patatas

**LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN**

Los personajes no me pertenece los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda excepto Yo

/pensamientos míos/

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-diálogos entre personajes-

"comillas" /no me digas XD/

_diálogos al unisonó_

((Pensamientos al unisonó))

¡GRITOS!

#EFECTOS DE SONIDO#

=datos o aclaraciones=

**Capitulo 2: El ataque de las patatas**

-¿?: Eso es acoso sexual-decía una chica con cabello dorado que respondía al nombre de kalifa

-E.O (estudiante ordinario): Oye yo solo te salude-decía un perdedor que caminaba por ahí

-¿?2: Yoyoi señor no se enoje con ellos por el fallo de la misión/ ¿¡qué misión!?/-decía un tipo loco llamado kumadori… Hablándole cada 3 personas que pasaban

-¿?3: Deja de hablarle a idiotas que no conoces kumadori-decia un joven que respondía al nombre de rob lucci

Mientras tanto una vaca… digo un tipo con peinado de vaca rompía la pared y los huesos de un chico llamado… yo /prometo vengarme, maldito blueno, ohh hice un spoiler ahora dejare de existir, NOOOOOOOO/ y antes de que desaparezca de la existencia continuo

Luego apareció kaku un hombre aficionado a las jirafas/los cocodrilos me molan mas/ y luego jabura un fanático de los lobos y así fueron llegando los demás del CP9 que fueron fukorou y spandam el jefe /lo eligieron por una rifa o por perder una apuesta de seguro/

/al fin llegamos con luffy y los otros/

…

-C.R (chica random): O-oye lu-luffy /por oda ten confianza en ti misma dilo de una vez/ tu tu me gu-gustas que-querrías ser mi mi novio/te entiendo amiga mía yo también fui así por mi novia/

-luffy: ¿Qué?...- cuando de pronto una patata voladora llega de la nada e impacta a luffy en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. y no se sabe nada del atacante/el crimen perfecto/

/-Franky: buen trabajo ese fue un suuuuuupeeeerrr tiro

-Yo: gracias ahora vuelve al set

-Franky: claro dinoben-nechan/

Y en la búsqueda para encontrar al tirador estos son los sospechosos

ZORO ha sido acusado por Sanji sin razón aparente

SANJI ha sido acusado por Zoro sin razón aparente

USOPP ha sido acusado por todos al decir que no fue el /XD que chorradas me mando a escribir a veces/

FRANKY acusado por mí para que no atraviese la cuarta pared y empiece a molestar

BROOK acusado por todas las chicas a causa de su desconfianza hacia el

PATATA MUTANTE acusada por los tomates mutantes para eliminar a la competencia en el camino de la supremacía vegetal

YO acusado por mi vecino celoso de mi superioridad y perfección/XDXD buen chiste… espera… ¡me insulte a mi mismo!/

-Director: ha llegado el veredicto final, el culpable eeeees… la horrible y amargada secretaria (OAS)

-OAS: idiota no puede culparme a mí si yo ni siquiera estaba ahí

-Director: ya tranquila yo se que fue usted y además ya me buscaba una secretaria más sexy así que usted esta despedida sáquenla de aquí osos pardos /son gorilas estúpido/

-OAS: no puede hacerme esto no nooooooo….

CONTINUARA…

Pregunta tú si tú el que está sentado leyendo dime un nombre para la secretaria del Director y ganaras fabulosos premios sin gastar ni un centavo y sin efectos colaterales /efectos colaterales incluyen: 1- la pérdida de tu tiempo

2- no tener ningún premio

3- las gracias de parte de…..mi/

Bien nos leemos luego amigos míos y enemigos odiados dejen reviews y un nombre y cualidades de la secretaria

-Zoro: donde estoy

-Yo: ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Zoro: Los idiotas de mis amigos se perdieron los viste

-Yo: ((tengo una idea le diré el lugar por donde no es y así ira por el lugar correcto, jajá soy un genio)) es por allá y toma todos los atajos que puedas

…5 minutos después…

-Zoro: al fin llegue =ahora si al lugar correcto=

…

Y aquí con Zoro milagrosamente orientado nos despedimos adiós


	3. Capitulo 3 Pandas, Caníbales y mas much

**LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN**

Los personajes no me pertenece los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda excepto Yo

/pensamientos míos/

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-diálogos entre personajes-

"comillas" /no me digas XD/

_diálogos al unisonó_

((Pensamientos al unisonó))

¡GRITOS!

#EFECTOS DE SONIDO#

=datos o aclaraciones=

Antes de empezar este nuevo capítulo quería pedirles perdón por el retraso no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto y ahora sin más contratiempos el nuevo capítulo…

**Capitulo 3: Pandas, Caníbales y mas mucho mas…**

E.O: que es eso…

E.O2: no tengo idea…

Decían dos /PERDEDORES/ que caminaban a la escuela

Yo: es un panda! Corraaaaan!

E.O2: Ptsss... Y ese tipo, que tiene?

E.O: Yo sé tanto como tu… Corramos

Yo: tienen razón está loco

E.O 1 y 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-y se echaron a correr

Yo: oh jugamos a perseguirnos, vale pero les advierto… YO SOOOY EEEEL ESCRITOOOOR-el increíblemente apuesto escritor saca una libreta y escribe "Y dinoben tiene súper velocidad" se echa a correr con su GPS marca Zoro y se pierde y cae a un acantilado /JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no enserio devuélveme mi dinero o te desaparezco de la existencia Zoro/

Mientras tanto en la clase… El profesor Zeff de gastronomía tomaba asistencia

Zeff: hmm vale el único de los pobres diablos que falta es Roronoa Zoro… Según esto misteriosamente desapareció /#silbido# Yo no fui #silbido# /

Sanji: viejo de mierda…

Zeff: que pasa rubio de mierda…

Usopp: #susurrándole a Chopper# ya veo de dónde saca su "encanto"

Sanji: El pervertido de mierda…

Franky: me llamaron…

Sanji: se bebió toda la cola y el glotón de porquería #cof cof# luffy#cof cof# se trago a un estudiante

Zeff: vale llama al director –dijo Zeff moviendo su pierna de madera

Sanji: el director se está comiendo su pierna

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director…

Nueva y muy sexy secretaria Rouse: señor no lo haga

Director: me han traicionado por última vez piernas- dijo el director intentando comerse su pierna

De pronto alguien entra a la habitación…

Zeff: señor…

Director: estoy ocupado que quiere…

Zeff: es más fácil si la pierna está cortada…

Director: oh gracias-dijo el muy imbécil sacando un machete se su escritorio

Yo:-saliendo desde el cielo en forma de luz brillante-TU

Director: DIOS

Yo: no idiota, soy el autor, y vine a decirte que, si te comes tu pierna te hare crecer 20 piernas mas

Director: vale vale no me la voy a comer

Yo: vale… adiós

Director: adiós autor

De nuevo en la clase…

#grillos#

Yo: EEEHHHH?... deben de estar en el patio

En el patio…

#estudiantes gritando#

Chopper: tengo haaaaambreeeee

Zoro: hola hermanito

Chopper: Zoroooo cómprame dulces

Zoro: no tengo dinero una misteriosa fuerza me lo arrebato todo…

Chopper: que mal… y no te habrás perdido y conseguido algo?

Yo:-apareciendo en forma de luz-toma y calla-lanzando una bola gigante al cabello de trafalgar law dejándolo todo rosa-

Chopper se se lanza y empieza a devorar el algodón de azúcar

Zoro: vale me voy- Zoro se pierde y termina en la bola también y cuando ve a chopper boca abajo dice- Hermanitoooo, maldita bola rosa giganteee te matareee- y empieza a golpear a law con las tres reglas

Y law sale corriendo gritando y atrapando gente en esa bola que tiene por cabeza

Continuara…

Yo: Y que opinan... regrese siiiiiiii y ahora les diré dejen reviews y consejos

Pequeño timi: señor dinoben…

Yo: que pasa timi

Pequeño timi: para que los consejos

Yo: para que nos digan cómo salir de la cabeza de law

Pequeño timi: Ahhh

Yo: vale nos leemos luego

¿?: Adiooos

Yo: PANDA PARLANTE Y ESPONJADO ABRASANDOME AHHHHHHHHH!

P.P.E: te quiero

Yo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… en fin hagan preguntas que en el próximo capítulo las respondo


	4. Capitulo 4 Conociendo a las familias

**LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN**

Los personajes no me pertenece los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda excepto Yo

/pensamientos míos/

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-diálogos entre personajes-

"comillas" /no me digas XD/

_diálogos al unisonó_

((Pensamientos al unisonó))

¡GRITOS!

#EFECTOS DE SONIDO#

=datos o aclaraciones=

Antes de empezar este nuevo capítulo quería pedirles perdón por el retraso no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto y ahora sin más contratiempos el nuevo capítulo…

**Capítulo**** 4: Conociendo a las familias**

Yo:-Zzzzzzzz…- un objeto se acerca peligrosamente a su presa cuando de pronto pasa esto…-zzz…#boownk#/no se hacer sonidos de golpes XD/ AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU pero que ¡ $ #$! Está pasando, Nina porque me golpeas

Nina: =Franky: La suuuuuuupeeeeer molesta hermana menor de dinoben-nechan= presenta el capítulo antes de que te vuelva a dar y tu Franky más te vale irte ahora

Franky y Yo: Como supo que estaba aquí/Por queeeeeee yoooooo….=respectivamente=

Nina: Porque soy la hermana del autor y veo sus personajes y tu hazlo porque eres el autor y rápido antes de que te de una hostiaso más…=me estaba pegando con una hostia literalmente=

Yo: No uses un objeto santo para pegarme- dije con cara de demonio-… vale aquí el capítulo… aunque nunca lo presente- susurrando lo último

Nina: así me gusta

En casa de Luffy

Luffy: #silbando# … - la casa estaba en llamas, su abuelo lanzando bolas de bolos a su hermano por incendiar la casa, Hankock "observando" /por no decir acosando XD/ a Luffy desde un árbol Ussop temblando de miedo con una mantita y una maceta sobre su cabeza =Ussop vivía con luffy desde que su madre murió y su padre fue a vivir a Europa por trabajo= Nami seguía a luffy desde la secundaria…- Mmnaah… que aburrido un dia normal hola Hankock hola abuelo, Ace que hay Ussop, el abuelo te dio trabajo de mesa- Ussop asiente por no poder hablar del miedo, Ace y Garp ya cayeron dormidos luffy va abre los brazos y cae dormido también… me lo imaginaba

Yo: Noooooo, luffy no puede morir es el protagonista de mi fic… espera tengo una idea – y el autor del fic escribió "y la casa de luffy volvió a la normalidad, y dejo de incendiarse… y el autor se vuelve millonario"

/Dios: no funciona así…

Yo: mierda/

Yo: ok al menos la casa de luffy está bien… pero… no soy millonario guuuuaaaaaa!

¿?: Toma esto yo si soy millonario toma mi dinero… pero abrásame

Yo: oh gra…a…aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh pandaaaaaaaaa ayudaaaa

Panda: solo quiero ser tu amigo

Yo: y ahora es donde yo empiezo a correr por mi vida… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

En casa de Hankock =se fue de la casa de luffy cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia=

Hankock: al fiiiiiiiiiin sabía que terminaría así

Margaret: que pasa hermana

Hankock: Luffy-san se dio cuenta de que estaba en el árbol acosan… digo vigilándolo para ver si necesitaba algo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el árbol y bla bla bla /siguió así como por 3 horas literalmente/ y eso significa que me ama y su alma está conectada con la mía

Margaret: oooo te vio sacudiéndote y moviendo el árbol desde lejos, además de tu gran altura y….

Hankock: no seas ridícula eso es imposible, de seguro es una fuerza misteriosa que nos atrae cual imanes

Margaret: - a Margaret le cae una gota estilo anime por la cabeza- siii… eso tiene sentido… y dicen que las rubias somos tontas- dijo la rubia, susurrando lo ultimo

En casa de Law

Law se encontraba tirado en el suelo admirando su miseria como todo buen emo

Law: hmn… que existencia más mundana y repetitiva que llevamos en este plano astral… de solo pensar en que…

/Yo: este tipo abuuuuuurre/

En casa de Zoro y Chopper =Zoro es fanático del terror y las películas de espadachines=

Zoro estaba viendo "La casa del horror" una película de terror y una buena película de terror… y Chopper estaba temblando como si estuviera en el polo norte

Zoro: no tengas miedo hermanito… (Hmn… quizás esta es una película muy fuerte para un niño… YA SE!)-Zoro coge el control y cambia de canal- vale aquí está bien…

Chopper: SIIIIIIIIII GRACIAAAS ZOROOOO!- Zoro había puesto la película favorita de Chopper la comedia Los tres chiflados

Zoro: bueno no necesito ver esa película no da miedo después de todo, adiós voy a dormir

En casa de Robin

Robin estaba durmiendo y soñando con Zoro y ella sentados bajo un árbol cuando de pronto se despertó y vio a su padrastro preparando algo muy especial para ella…

En casa de Nami

Nami: ahhhrg que cansancio… (No pude conseguir casi nada… excepto que su hermano es más piro maniaco que la última vez) ahhh por lómenos tengo mi tele… tele… MI TELEFONOOOOOO!

Y Nami olvido su teléfono en la bolsa de luffy =Nami, como su falda no tenía bolsillos le había pedido a luffy para guardarlo y ahí tenia todos sus secretos y pensamientos incluyendo su diario digital secreto=

En casa de CONTINUARA…

Woooooohhoooooooooo al fin e terminado el cuarto capítulo y el siguiente vendrá pronto

Yo: Que opinan ustedes montón de hípsters

Montón de hípsters: Mmnaah por que no

Yo: vaya que expresión, que emoción, que sentimiento…

Ok aquí termina el capítulo cuatro y una cosa más… -con cara de Nami…digo de demonio- ¡DEJEN PREGUNTAS DE UNA VEZ!


	5. Capítulo 5 un invitado y LuNa Clara

**LA SECUNDARIA KAIZOKUO-DAN**

EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH VUELTOOOOOOO!

Y ahora corre el fic

**Capítulo 5: un invitado y LuNa Clara**

Yo: Bienvenidos a otro cap…- interrupción inesperada =no es Franky XD=

¿?: Alto ahí…

Yo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quién eres!

Inu-chan: holitas

Yo: ¿Inu-chan?

Inu-chan: Siii

Yo: ahhhhhh, si ya lo recuerdo

Inu-chan: YAAAAY me recuerdas

Yo: Si, eres la fanática de Zoro

Inu-chan: Sep

Yo: Ok toma un regalito- El autor súper atractivo bondadoso y amigable escribe el su libreta "Un ejército de Zoros sin camisas salen de la nada gritando"

Ejercito de Zoros (EDZ): INU-CHAN TE AMAMOS DEMASIADO

Inu-chan se había desmayado y tenía un sangrado de nariz que podría llenar cinco océanos

EDZ: INU-CHAN INU-CHAN INU-CHAN

Yo: Ok… El fic empieza en 3… 2… 1… yaaaaaaa

**EN CASA DE NAMI**

Nami: piensa piensa piensaaaaaaaaaaaa… mnhhh ya se…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA**

Nami: ah luffy…

Luffy: OH… Nami toma tu teléfono

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA**

Hancock: #susurrando# Maldita Nami le está tocando la mano s luffy-kun… algún dia le restregare en la cara a luffy-kun siendo mi novio…¡LO HARE!-gritando lo último-oops

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA… DE NUEVO**

Tashigui: como que no me estas engañando… te vi con esa tal Inu-chan ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

Zoro: WTF?

Tashigui: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRR

Zoro: ¡AYUUUUUDAAA!

Tashigui: TU NO TE ESCAPAS… RRRG… ¡FUS RO DAH!

Zoro: -volando por el cielo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**EN LA CIUDAD**

Peatones: que es eso

P1: es pasto

P2: no, es un avión con moho

Yo y Sanji: es un tipo con pelo de moho=Sanji llegaba tarde=

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Sanji ya había llegado y Zoro ya había vuelto

Zoro estaba preparando algo para Sanji…

Sanji: marimo que es eso

Zoro: es la esquina emo

Al instante Law se metió ahí

Sanji: ya veo…

Zoro: es para ti

Sanji: porque querría eso

Zoro apunto hacia la derecha y luffy estaba besando a Nami

Sanji se metió con Law en la esquina emo

CCONTINUARA…

Yo: y que piensas Inu-chan…

Inu-chan: ZORO Y ESTE ZORO UN MUNDO DOMINADO POR ESPADACHINES DE PELO VERDE MUSCULOSOS Y COMIDAAAA

Yo: ¿Inu-chan?

Inu-chan: Hola gran pedazo de carne

Yo: NO ME COMAS

Inu-chan: Ok… ¿y las preguntas?

Yo: Aquí…

Preguntas 1 de Guest 1:

Acabas de ver romance amiga

Ok yo veo bleach, hellsing, fairy tail, etc…

Soy hombre y me gustan las mujeres (no soy mujeriego)

No, camiu me mataría…

Sep (Camiu)

Preguntas 2 de Guest 2

Ya lo dije… SON DEMASIADO TIERNOS PARA EXISTIR

Me metí así: Law corría y me atrapo ahí

Y salí así: libreta de autor y escribí "dinoben desaparece del cabello de Law"

Ya lo hay amigo

Si si los habrá

Yo: ¿Ok esas fueron todas Inu-chan despides el capítulo?

Inu-chan: Ok… esto ha sido todo hasta otra… ahhh y visiten mi canal página o lo que sea se llama "otakufrikygirl" adiós… ptss hey dino

Yo: hum

Inu-chan: si me das carne chocolate y los Zoros no le contare a Camiu que estuve aquí

Yo: Eres peor que el diablo… toma –el autor escribe en su libreta "Inu-chan saca de la nada un montón de carne y chocolate se queda con los Zoros y se va del fic"

Inu-chan: adiós

Yo: adiós

¿?: Mr. hum

Yo: ho-hola ca-cariño

Camiu: tres segundos

Yo: ¡CORRAN A LAS COLINAS EL MAL SE ACERCA!


End file.
